


The Boy King

by Is_friday_here_yet



Series: The Boy King [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, that doesnt stop him from being REALLY fucked up here tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_friday_here_yet/pseuds/Is_friday_here_yet
Summary: A message showed up on everyone’s communicator with a seemingly cheerful ‘ding’.Tubbo went off with a bang (lives;0)Instantly there was a commotion in the crowd of thousands, but one voice rang above them all, a teen.“TUBBO!”
Series: The Boy King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Boy King

~~A message showed up on everyone’s communicator with a seemingly cheerful ‘ding’.~~

~~Tubbo went off with a bang (lives;0)~~ ~~~~

~~Instantly there was a commotion in the crowd of thousands, but one voice rang above them all, a teen.~~

~~“TUBBO!”~~

****

It had been nearly a year since Tubbo was ~~executed~~ no, _murdered_ by one Technoblade and Tommy was now seventeen.

A lot had changed in a year.

L’manburg and Manburg were no more, now they were Thereas, a new kingdom similar to the greater SMP with the capitol staying as the original old L’manburg. All of the previous offshoots of the country having long since been re-absorbed into Thereas like El rapids and Manifoldland.

All previous prominent Schlatt supporters were now on the run or under some form of indefinite arrest which included the majority of his cabinet.

His family? Wilbur had a warrant out for his capture along with Techno (a search that Dream was _very_ happy to aid in), Philza was confined to his room in his son’s palace with his wings restricted, and Fundy had went behind his back to aid his traitorous father and uncle after Tommy had _oh so graciously_ forgiven his betrayal and allowed him to keep both his (relative) freedom and gain an advisor seat, he was someone who would be dealt with later.

Tubbo? Still dead however Tommy was investing every spare diamond in finding _Schlatt_ and more importantly his revival book to bring him back.

But that was a more backburner project currently since there hadn’t been a legitimate lead on his location in weeks.

Now his main goal was vengeance, vengeance on his “brothers”, he wouldn’t kill them no, however he would make them _suffer_ he’d keep them imprisoned for an equivalent amount of time to how long they’d kept Tubbo from him.

And he certainly had an _idea_ on how to draw them out, after all; dear old dad’s birthday was coming up soon and he had the sneaking suspicion his _father_ had a way of reaching them and them contacting him….

Ah well, you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs.


End file.
